Unity of Magic
by CamiNeni
Summary: It was a new experience for two sisters, attending a magic school in Scotland. Not only were they homeschooled, but both are very gifted with their magical abilities and sometimes not always in control of it all. Very different than one another, but also the same. these two sisters get enrolled into the wonderful wizardry school of Hogwarts. On Wattpad -CamiNeni
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do apologize for any error in H.P. facts, details and grammatical mistakes, as this is my own twist of the series and still in editing and writing phase. - Feel free to comment, mail if anything needs clarifying or changing.

It was two years after the second wizardry war, and it was a shock to everyone that the famous Harry Potter spared the life of Voldemort. It was all over the wizardry papers that the famous evil wizard turned over a new leaf. He was in fact reformed and had regretted his past actions even teaching at Hogwarts as a professor of the Dark Arts, more for the ministry to keep a very close eye on him if anything.

Dumbledore very clearly stated in an exclusive interview, that the troubled wizard had seen the grave error in his actions and had indeed changed, even if many of the magical world still regard his name as taboo. There are still some Death Eaters hidden in the shadows, but many had reformed after their leader abandoned their cause for war.

In the time of healing after the war, Hogwarts had expanded its curriculum and years for attending. The starting ages were once 11 and ending at 18, now expanded to college years of 18 and older. The ministry of magical education thought it best and perhaps a good attempt to start the beginning of some magical university in the realm, especially since many of which lost the chance at their education due to the war. It was the start of a brand-new era of magic, hopefully one that doesn't face enough threat of doom.

It was unlike Camellia and Krystal to ever be late. In all their years of traveling with their wizardry parents, they have never been late. Time was a great essence to Camellia particularly, since she had a goal in mind and strived to obtain. Attending Hogwarts, school of wizardry and magic was just another milestone to help get her to that goal.

"What's that over there?" Krystal asked, pointing over in the distance.

Her straight dark brown hair, whipping in the cold late September wind as they flew over the large lake.

Looking passed the gloomy mist that rose over the black lake, Camellia could make out the towers of the large castle. High in the clouds with her sister, Camellia observed the large crowd of Hogwarts's students surround the dock of the lake as a large ship came up from the depths of the murky water.

Landing not too far from the docks was a large carriage, pulled by strong and wizard-raised winged horses. It was supposedly a week into the new semester at Hogwarts, when Camellia and her sister were invited to attend. Well, more like their father told them to attend the school to not distract him while in his research.

"Well, it looks like we aren't the only ones arriving late." Camellia said with a smile.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt the school's ward let them pass. It was times like these she wished she had bought a double layered cloak instead of a dragon hide leather jacket and leggings. Krystal came more prepared wearing an albino Brahmin coat and matching frost spider boots. Noticing her sister shivering, Krystal laughed aloud giving her sister a playful reprimanding.

"I told you to bring your Brahmin coat, instead of that Willow-Sprout dragon hide outfit. What were you expecting as the weather, sunshine and summer rains?"

"I wasn't expecting the already cold temperature in end of September. In America, it never got this cold till the beginning of November." Camellia said with an exasperated sigh.

Looking down Camellia saw the crowd move aside, while those on the ship and carriage got out in formal lines. Leaning forward she felt herself descend towards the dock of the lake, some gasps being heard as her sister landed beside her.

"Well, I guess we were a bit unexpected." Camellia muttered quietly, glancing at her sister who wore a shy smile as the crowd of students gawked at them.

"Is that a Pegasus?" Asked one female student, with a pug-like face wearing black and green robes.

"I don't think those are. Isn't there a law, outlawing the visibility of them?" An Indian girl asked to a bushy haired brunette, a book in her hand. Camellia took in the two girls appearance as she got down from her Equusian, Nightshade.

"Nightshade is, in fact, a cousin to the Pegasus and Abraxon breed of winged-horses, called an Equusian," Camellia stated, stroking the jet-black mane of her Friesian winged horse. Camellia glanced over at her sister as Krystal got down from her white and brown spotted Appaloosa, Maple.

Dumbledore came forward, with Professor McGonagall, Snape and Riddle following close behind after greeting the other headmasters.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here with us again this year" Dumbledore started to say, taking a quick glance over at the two sisters. "And some new arrivals that we have the pleasure of meeting today."

He continued to speak for another few minutes before the crowd of students filed into the large castle, Dumbledore and the other professors staying behind at the dock with the two sisters.

"Your father has informed me and the other staff, that you two will be attending school here." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his old grey eyes.

"Yes. He thought it best for us, and his research that we attend a magic school for once." Camellia said with a shy smile, holding the reigns to Nightshade. "Is there a place we can rest our Equusians?"

"Of course. Rubeus Hagrid will take care of them." Dumbledore said. McGonagall spoke up then with a stern look.

"Well, I do say that one of you is dressed for the weather here." McGonagall eyed Camellia with a sympathetic look.

"I wasn't expecting the drastic change of climate, Ma'am." Camellia said quietly, looking down at her dragon skinned boots muttering. "I thought it would still be late summer here."

"It would seem that we will have to properly give you two your robes then. We'll head up to my office now before dinner is served in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said. With a quick turn, Dumbledore and the other professors left from the docks, after the half-giant Hagrid took the girl's horses. Camellia and Krystal looked at one another briefly before they followed behind.

Both sisters looked around the school's halls as they continued following the headmaster and McGonagall up a winding and everchanging staircase. The clicking sound of Camellia's boots echoed with the mixed whispers of students that saw them pass by.

"I guess we should have expected to be talked about." Krystal whispered quietly to Camellia. With a brief nod Camellia was soon distracted by a trio, standing in front of the entrance to the headmaster's office. Camellia recognized the trio right away, after all, who hasn't seen the picture of the Golden Trio in every newspaper in the past 3 years.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry and I wanted to know if you were needing any further assistance with tonight's schedule of Prefect duties?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking curiously at the two sisters that stood next to Dumbledore.

"That would be quite helpful Ms. Granger. I was, in fact, going to call you three after speaking to the Headmaster."

"Now Minerva, I can very well explain the school rules and expectations without you present." Dumbledore chuckled softly, walking over to the door giving the password before turning to face McGonagall and the Trio. "You are excused to your other duties for tonight." He finished saying before walking inside, the two sisters following nervously behind.

Once entering the office, Camellia observed the phoenix that was perched next to a large fireplace in the corner of the office. The room smelled that of a candy shop, all with sweet and chocolate scents that filled the office. Krystal noticed the beautiful bird too smiling at the creature as it nodded in greeting.

"Well, there should be robes for you two there on the table and once sorted it will shift to their respected colors. As you know, Hogwarts is now taking in those who are wanting to further their education past the seventh year. So, you two are more than welcome to attend to gain more knowledge, should you choose to do so." Dumbledore said with amusement.

His grey eye observed the two young witches in front of him as they curiously looked around his office. It wasn't every year that he had some late starters in the new school year, and those that were the daughters of a highly regarded Magizoologist at that. He had received an amusing yet important letter from an old student of his, asking if Hogwarts would be willing to accept two witches as their students. After a small incident, it seemed that the former student was seeking help from the school to help with his two daughter's magical abilities. From the letter and its contents, Dumbledore had to think carefully on how the outcome would be for the school. Not that he wanted to turn away the two witches, but he needed to have a better understanding of their capabilities. Let's just say he didn't want to make the same mistake of underestimating as he did with Tom.

"You girls wouldn't prefer to stay in the dorms, would you?" He asked curiously grabbing a glass dish filled with candy.

"Um...if we have to we won't mind, Sir." Krystal said quietly, glancing at her sister a bit nervously. After all the years of traveling the two sisters had never been separated, much less have sleeping and living quarters with strangers.

"Not at all. I just had a thought of letting you two dorm in the old cabin by the lake. I heard from your father that you two are not the best of socialites and nervous around others." Dumbledore gave a sympathetic smile as the two girls nod. "Well, then it's quite settled the where you shall live and sleep. Your schedules are right there on top of your robes and I hope to see you two down in the great hall." He said lastly before vanishing.

It was a few moments before the two sisters grabbed their robes putting it on over their attire, grabbing the schedules slipping it into their pocket. Camellia then turned around facing her sister with a cheeky grin.

"I do say, I make these robes look exquisite."

"Whatever you say, Sis. I'm sure you'll have it ruined or contorted into something else by the end of this week." Krystal said with a laugh, tying her hair back in a braid.

"Hmm...by the way, where is the Great Hall?" Camellia asked as they made their way out of the Headmaster's office.

"Um...he didn't say?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose we should ask one of the students here then." Krystal offered walking alongside her sister, their black robes billowing behind as they walked briskly.

"Sure. Tell me if you see anyone." Camellia said jokingly.

Both continued walking the halls aimlessly before hearing the stirring voices of others behind a large set of double doors. Thinking nothing of it, the two sisters opened the door stepping inside to be greeted with a grand hall lined with tables and students. Candles burning brightly floated in the air, as the ceiling was beautifully reflecting the night sky above. The smell of freshly prepared dishes wafted around the room, as students chattered among themselves. But it all ceased once the Headmaster cleared his throat and Professor McGonagall stood walking to a stool with a hat placed on top.

The sister's looked at one another a bit flustered before looking back at the long staff table, where they saw the headmaster smiling with amusement.

"I guess we found the Great Hall." Krystal muttered quietly.

"You think?" Camellia said.

She looked ahead feeling the stares of the students as she and Krystal made their way to the front, where Dumbledore was motioning them to come forward. Dumbledore rose from his chair then as he cast a Sonorus charm, his voice amplifying over the Great Hall.

"I would like everyone here to not only welcome our friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but also our two new students who will be attending school with us this year." Whispered voices of the students were mingling about the room before Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "As you know, we have all gathered again this year to promote unity among the magical world and to remind ourselves that even in times of loss and mourning we still have friends at our side. It is with great pleasure and an honor that we have two former Ilvermorny students with us that will be now attending here at Hogwarts. As tradition, they will now be sorted into their houses." Dumbledore nodded then to the two sisters that approached Professor McGonagall.

"I'll go first if you want Camellia?" Krystal offered, smiling shyly to her younger sister. Camellia nodded nervously as to what house she'd be placed into. It was no mystery to her or her sister that she had uncontrollable powers at times, and was skilled in the magical arts of Dark Magic. After all, it was a small incident that occurred in Ilvermorny when she was a first year, that her parents decided that she was better off to be homeschooled.

"That's quite alright, dear." McGonagall nodded letting Krystal step forward in front of the stool. "Krystal Urqhart." McGonagall states, holding the sorting hat in hand. Krystal carefully sat down nervously on the stool. She felt the lingering stares of the students and staff in the room as the hat soon came to life speaking. She jumped slightly when hearing the voice of the sorting hat in her mind.

"Hmm... it seems you are quite kind and caring, to let your sister go after you. Partial to anyone and equal to those that approach you needing assistance, you do not pick favorites. You have a favor of forgiving others and a gentle hand to those in need, yet brave and smart when those you love are in grave danger and can't see beyond their greed." Once done with its observations it then spoke aloud, for all in the Great Hall to hear.

"Hufflepuff will be your house!" The sorting hat announced.

The students and staff in the hall applaud with smiles on their face, as some in the Hufflepuff table cheer excitedly. Krystal stood up from the stool, the inside of her hood turning a honey gold yellow to represent her house.

She walked over next to McGonagall quietly waiting for her sister. Her sister was so brave and courageous it was obvious what house she was to be placed into, Krystal smiled proudly looking at Camellia who had a worried look on her face.

With slow steps and an intake of breath, Camellia stepped up to the stool standing in front of it quietly as McGonagall read out her name.

"Camellia Urqhart." Hearing her name called, was similar to that of being sentenced for a crime. Not that McGonagall made her tone that way, it was justnerve-racking being sorted into a house compared to that Azkaban.

Camellia took a seat on the stool then, feeling the old hat sit upon her head. She felt the hat jump upon her head, a gasp coming from it above before it spoke in awe.

"Why...it's very rare to have yet another be able to speak Parseltongue. You dear, are quite the intriguing witch indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

It was dead silent in the Great Hall. The students from each school gawked and stared in shock at the announcement of the Sorting Hat. A few whispers rose in the silent hall a moment later as professors behind Camellia spoke quietly among themselves, some sounding concern as they stared at the young woman in front of them.

"Did you hear that? Another dark arts caster." A student whispered in the front table. A fellow student beside the boy hushed them as they looked nervously up at Camellia.

"You dont think she'll turn out like you-know-who...?" Another student whispered.

Camellia began to squirm under the scrutinizing gaze of those in the room. It was one thing to announce that she was Parseltongue, but another to accuse her of being involved in the dark arts. Sure, she dabbled a bit here and there while at Ilvermorny but never did she think of actually pursuing that magic and becoming a dark witch.

"It seems that even you have a caring heart that rivals that of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But very ambitious and cunning for Slytherin and Ravenclaw." The hat said aloud.

It hummed as if thinking deeply, the eyes of the students closely observing Camellia. She closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was contemplating at that moment whether it was going to be a repeat, like her first year at Ilvermorny. Memories of her first year flashed through her mind, breathing becoming difficult as she became overwhelmed.

"You are not like your family at all it seems..." The hat continued speaking quietly in her mind.

"I'm well aware of that." Camellia retorted back quietly, hearing the hat chuckle in her mind before speaking aloud.

"I see greatness in you yet, with time you will prosper." The hat pondered for a moment before continuing.

"With great ambition in Slytherin, you will prosper into an excellent witch."

Camellia looked up, startled at hearing the hat's announcement. Some in the room gasped, surprised that yet another is placed in 'that' House.

The image of Slytherin had been greatly tarnished due to the war, even after attempts to revitalize its merit. Not only did many wizards associate Slytherin house for evil wizards, but also those who are sorted into them are evil themselves.

Camellia opened her eyes seeing the whole hall stare at her with shocked faces, some glaring at her and some cowering back in fear. With a sigh and a deep intake of breath, she rose from the stool after McGonagall removed the hat. Her once plain black robes shifted to that of black and green. She was now forever labeled it seems.

"Well, you go sit with your houses now, ladies," said McGonagall walking up beside Camellia, placing an encouraging hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Camellia glanced at her sister who shrugged smiling, making her way to the Hufflepuff table.

Camellia looked back at Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, both smiling encouragingly at her. She took a nervous glance towards her house Professors, Snape and Riddle, both nodding towards the Slytherin table.

"I guess there's no going back now," Camellia muttered softly.

She took one brief glance to her House Professors, she made her way over to the Slytherin table.

She nervously glanced at those that looked about her age, one male with dark-skin scooting over to let her sit. She noticed those sitting around the male were all well-known pureblood students and some from Durmstrang. Taking a seat beside the tan-skinned boy, she kept her head down not wanting to draw more attention to her as the room began to once again be filled with the voices of students.

"Don't worry about the hateful glares. Some labels are hard to get rid of apparently. I'm Nicolai Volkan." A heavy accented male spoke beside her, chuckling softly.

He turned to Camellia handing a goblet filled with cranberry juice. She noticed the Durmstrang color robe he wore, before turning her attention to the tanned boy beside her that allowed her to sit with them.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He gave a boyish smile glancing across from him. "These are my mates." He gestured his hand to the three other males across.

"Malfoy, Goyle, and Nott. But don't mind them too much." The three boys glared at Zabini, the blonde kicking him under the table making Zabini grimace.

"...So, you speak parseltongue do you?" The blonde haired boy asked. Before Camellia could respond she had to hold back a laugh as the heavier built boy beside the blonde spoke up.

"I'm Greg Goyle."

"It's nice to meet you Goyle. I'm Camellia Urqhart." Camellia said with a smile. The blonde shooting Goyle a reprimanding look, having spoken out of turn.

"Anyway...so is it true?" The blonde asked a brow raised in question.

"Yes. It's true that I speak Parseltongue." Camellia nodded grimly, her gaze shifting down. She kept her eyes glued to the bronze colored goblet in her hand. "If you're going to ask me to show you, I will do no such thing." She shifted her gaze to the awestruck first years, shooting them a cold stare. "And I'm not a bloody two headed Unicorn, so keep your eyes on your meal."

Camellia heard the amused chuckle of Zabini and Nicolai.

"It's fine to be stared at Urqhart. Just ignore them like my friend, Viktor" said Nicolai.

"We don't think anything's wrong with being Parseltongue." Zabini continued. He cleared his throat slightly noticing how uncomfortable the girl became after the mentioning of her rare ability. "You feel ashamed of having a rare talent?"

Camellia abruptly turned facing Zabini. A cold and distant look in her eyes as she stared at the unaware Slytherin.

"Ashamed? I feel downright horrible for having such a 'talent'." She said bitterly. Camellia knew it wasn't their or anyone's fault that she had this 'talent'. All she knew was having such a talent made her a target to others. After all, it was at her last and only school where she learned of her 'talent' and it got her in trouble.

"Woah, we're not poking fun at you or anything." The one she assumed to be Nott said. "We're all a bit surprised is all."

Camellia didn't respond. She looked back down at her empty plate, no longer feeling hungry.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I've had quite the overwhelming day."

Rising from her seat between Nicolai and Zabini, she walked over near the Great Hall door before hearing the whisper of a voice in her mind. Turning she looked back meeting the unnatural red eyes of Professor Riddle. There was a strange urge to talk to the once Dark Lord, but she pushed those thoughts aside, hearing a concerned voice beside her.

"You alright?"

Camellia was drawn away as she looked to see Hermione Granger before her.

"Yes. I'm quite alright. I was thinking of heading to the library... but I don't exactly know where everything is yet in this castle." said Camellia.

"I'd be more than happy to show you the way. If you'd prefer I can give you a tour of the castle, that way you won't get lost." Hermione offered, a kind smile on her face.

Nodding in agreement with the honey brown brunette, Camellia looked over at her sister who was speaking with a few Beauxbaton students and fellow Hufflepuffs. Her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table where she saw a couple of new years shoot her a cold look, one mouthing the words 'blood traitor'. It was a bit odd that some young purebloods still thought that way, especially after the war. Camellia herself always thought it strange that even the highest or supposedly purest wizard can be just as equal in their magical abilities as a Muggle-born.

"Don't pay them no mind. Their parents were some of the few death eaters that were sentenced to Azkaban," said Hermione, obviously noticing the hateful stares from the young Slytherins.

"Oh...I see." Camellia turned facing Hermione.

"Well, lets head to the Library. Shall we?"

Opening the Great Hall door the two girls made their way down the corridor. The sound of other students exiting the Great Hall moments later was heard behind the two girls.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where Rubeus Hagrid is at? He was at the table earlier with the professors but I saw him leave just before the sorting." said Camellia. Hermione walked beside the young woman nodding.

"Hagrid would likely be at his hut. Did you have business with Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"He is supposed to be the one in charge of magical creature studies, correct? Dumbledore had him escort my sister and my Equusians somewhere to be stable." Camellia stated looking at the moving paintings on the walls. She heard the brief gossip of those behind them, shooting a brief glance seeing it was a couple Gryffindors and Beauxbatons. She picked up on some of their gossip, her brows furrowing in irritation.

"You don't think she'll turn out to be...you know a dark wizard?" said an auburn-haired Beauxbaton student. The others nodded with worried looks on their faces a couple of them eyeing Hermione and Camellia.

With an abrupt stop, startling the gossipers behind her, Camellia shot a cold stare back at them watching them scatter. A deep sigh escaped her pale rose-colored lips before looking at Hermione.

"Actually, could you lead me to Hagrid's? I prefer to visit Nightshade." Camellia asked, taking a step off to the side as more students filed out of the Great Hall.

"Nightshade? Is that the name of that winged-horse you traveled on?"

"Yes. His species is a cousin to the Thestral and Abraxion's."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along to see him up close?" Hermione inquired, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't see why not. He's quite calm around most people. Though he did have a bad row with a half goblin once, probably cause he insulted Nightshade beforehand."

Hermione turned then looking at Camellia with a sympathetic expression. It didn't go unnoticed that those gossipers were being quite loud in all their talk behind them. With a brief glance outside, Hermione saw no rain and saw it pretty early still before curfew.

"Sure. Let us go then, before my friends decide they need help with their transfiguration essay."

The two girls made their way out of the castle, heading down the hill to Hagrid's hut by the woods. Both heard the half-giant speaking quite excitedly to someone in his hut. Knocking lightly on the door, Hermione and Camellia were greeted by the Half-giant and the Headmistress of Beauxbaton.

"Why if it isn't Hermione and Miss Urqhart. Quite the start you're making young lass." Hagrid chuckled clearing some books off a couple of chairs. Hermione gave a kind smile before sitting across where Hagrid sat next to the headmistress of Beauxbaton.

"It's certainly the gossip now, I suppose." Camellia sighed in defeat, taking a seat next to Hermione.

The four spoke for half an hour or more before the final hour before curfew. Excusing herself Camellia made her way with Hermione to the stables to visit her Equusian.

"So how long have you had Nightshade?"

"Oh, since I was thirteen I suppose."

"Did you purchase him from a breeder then?" Hermione asked walking alongside Camellia.

"Not at all. I was saved by Nightshade in the forests near the Canadian borders near Vermont."

"Saved? How so?" Hermione was now intrigued.

"Well, I was with my father out on one of his late explorations to find the mischievous brownie pixs. They cause most of their mischief at night and we were staying in a small town that had quite a few rumors of 'pixies' running amuck." Camellia went on to explain as she drank some of the tea Hagrid set down.

"It was getting darker and I had told my dad I was going to head back to camp. Of course, he let me go but I wind up getting lost in the woods after being chased by a couple of the pixies. I was nearing a cliff actually when the pixies continued to chase after me."

"Chase after you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Pixies like to create illusions, so I was pretty much running from a fake werehound." Camellia shrugs smiling. "It was when I fell off from the cliff's edge, that a great massive shadow swept under me. Mind you. I thought I was still falling or caught by that 'werehound', not realizing I was riding on the back of an Equusian."

A warm smile graced Camellia's lips as she thought back on the memory.

"Nightshade took me back to the camp a while later after I stopped freaking out over the whole ordeal. My dad was quite surprised to see me gone and no less on the back of a new species of winged-horse."

"Wow, that is a marvelous rescue story. So you two have been inseparable since?" Hermione inquired noticing the smile on Camellia's face as she told the story.

"Yup. Wherever I went, Nightshade was there. Even when he was technically not supposed to be with me...well, he kinda lurked in the shadows watching." Camellia shrugged a laugh escaping her.

"So, do you plan on following after your father's work?"

Camellia paused a moment thinking.

"Truthfully, I dont know. My sister wants to be a healer for magic creatures and beings. While I'm here still deciding on what I want to pursue." A troubled expression crossed Camellia's features as she thought back on her first choice as a career.

"I did want to be an Auror, but in the dealings and research of investigating dark artifacts and spells."

"Oh that sounds like an intriguing line of work." Hermione said smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah but I gave it up for a good reason." Camellia sighed. Hermione no doubt knew why that line of work may be troubling for the girl. Since many already believed she was a dark witch. And had this judgement over Camellia just because she spoke Parsel tongue.

Reaching the stables the two girls chatted for a while longer, just as the 30 minute bell rung for curfew. With a defeated look Camellia had to once again separate from her steed, making her way back to the castle with Hermione.

Who knew, what the first day of classes held for the young witch and her sister. After all, being homeschooled was very different than the bustling and magical halls of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up! Camellia, wake up or you're going to be late."

The girl in bed tossed and turned, reluctant to even crack open an eye to see the sun shining between the curtains. With a deep sigh she tossed off the wool blanket, running a hand through her dark chocolate mess of curls, to see her sister wide awake and dress for class.

"Its not even morning yet in New York, Sis." Camellia said with a yawn.

"Why are you going by New York's time? That's besides the point. You know father wouldn't like it if he hears that you're late for class on your first day." Krystal hurried about in their cabin opening the curtains wide with a grin. Camellia ducked back under the wool blanket and hissed like a cat from the intrusive suns rays.

Krystal turned looking at her sister, rolling her eyes at the sight. "Oh please, you're hardly a vamp-cat, Camellia" She clapped her hands twice, "Now get up before we miss breakfast in the Great Hall."

With a defeated sigh Camellia rose from her bed. She quickly got ready with little less than an hour and 30 minutes to spare for breakfast.

"Okay, we may go your magical-ness" Camellia said with a grin bowing. Krystal rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and walked out of the cabin, Camellia following alongside.

It didn't go unnoticed by Camellia that as she walked along with her sister, that the paintings continued to whisper about yesterday's evening event. From the occasional 'Dark witch' to 'The poor thing', Camellia was becoming reluctant to even look up from her schedule as they made their way to the Great Hall.

After all, she did find her first class interesting being with Hagrid and followed by advanced potions, transfiguration and lastly Ancient Runes.

"It looks like we only have our first class together."

"That's the 'Care of Magical Creatures', right?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah. I assume it'll be like one of dad's lectures." Camellia laughed softly as they reached the Great Hall. Her father was one to drag on one of his lessons for hours if not for the distraction or need for food and sleep.

"Well, I'll see you later, then."

"Alright." Krystal smiled before walking over to her house's table. Camellia watched her sister go, glancing over at her own house table. She had to hold back a laugh, seeing Zabini waving her over excitedly.

"What's got you all excited?" Camellia asked, taking her now supposed seating between Zabini and Nicolai.

"Did you hear they're continuing quidditch this year?"

"No I haven't. I'm not too big a fan of the sport, really." Camellia stated, earning shocked looks from her peers.

"You've ever been to a game and watched?" Goyle asked munching on some honey slathered toast.

"Yes. A long time ago when I was eight." Camellia said smiling as she sees food appear on her plate.

"So, you just don't find it appealing? Who in their wizardry mind doesn't find quidditch a great interest?" Malfoy inquired. A slightly disgusted look on his face as he looked away from Goyle messily eating beside him.

"Just not as much as Kelpie racing or Treasure Hunting."

"Treasure Hunting?" Nott asks taking a seat on Malfoy's left.

"Yes. One of the neighboring schools I visited in the Pacific have a Treasure Hunt at the end of every year. It's a deep sea exploration that tests the students magical abilities and skill to survive and be tactical." Camellia shrugged, taking a bite out of her cinnamon and honey toast.

"Sounds interesting. And the Kelpie racing I'm assuming they have to?" Zabini asked.

"Indeed. They raise the finest Kelpie breeds that me and my sister have seen in awhile."

"You're father is a Magizoologist, correct?" Nicolai asked looking at Camellia setting his goblet of pumpkin juice down.

"Yes, he's actually continuing his research on the Wales Rockback dragon. Me and my sister were with him there at one of the Dragon Reserves...Well till a slight problem came up." Camellia said looking down a bit shyly at her plate.

"Problem? Like what?" Malfoy asked looking across the table at the girl.

"Well, I kinda-" Camellia started off.

"You didn't let one of the dragons loose did you? That would have been totally wicked!" Goyle said, his mouth filled with food as he spoke. The others at the table, including Camellia laughed at the look Malfoy was giving his friend.

"Goyle, I swear on Merlin's beard that if you interrupt someone again I'm going to hex your trap shut and throw you in the Forbidden Forest." Malfoy hissed. Goyle shrugged with a grin, continuing to eat as the others laugh a bit more at the two friends.

Camellia looked up hearing someone call out that the 'mail was here'. The Great Hall was further filled up with the mass of Owls and other breeds of birds soaring into the hall. Camellia caught her sister's eye knowing that they would be receiving something as well. Well, if they're father remembered to send their other stuff anyway.

A loud knock echoed from the Great Hall's massive door, as most of the birds have delivered their mail in the 10 minutes that passed. Every students eyes in the room looked to see who made the announcing knock. No one seemed to dare have the guts to answer the door, as it was knocked on once again.

"Why doesn't the bloody bloke just open the door?" A red-head from Gryffindor asked, his mouth similar to that of Goyles stuffed with food.

"Why it seems we have a guest that traveled quite a ways to deliver." The amused voice of Dumbledore said. Camellia glanced briefly at the old wizard, who waved his hand letting the massive doors open slightly.

"Who could have traveled so far?" One student asked.

"Why its bloody Santa Claus, that's who." Another student joked, earning a few chuckles from his tablemates.

With a heavy gust of wind and some shrieks from students, a massive Griffin flew into the middle of the room. Its deep gold and Auburn brown feathers ruffled as it landed just in front of the Professors table. Students near the creature cowered back a bit unsure of the beast, as its eyes scanned the crowd.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore spoke once more, drawing the attention of the students. "Camellia and Krystal Urqhart. Why dont you both retrieve your mail from this lovely creature." Dumbledore suggested, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Camellia shot a brief glance to her sister before both of them rose from their seats. More whispers and awestruck talk filled the room before being silenced by the Griffin's high ear piercing screech. It seemed to be annoyed with the gossiping bunch as it gave another ruffle of its feathers, giving a sharp stare at some of the students up front.

"You've gotten big, Arthur." Krystal said grinning as the massive beast nudged her arm with its golden colored beak.

"Yeah, and more dramatic as always." Camellia walked up beside her sister, running her hand over the forehead of the beast. It closed its eyes savoring the affection from the two sisters, a purr being emitted from deep in its chest.

"You have our mail, Arthur?" Krystal asked briefly seeing the awestruck students take in the sight of anyone touching a Griffin. Arthur gave a nod lifting his head proudly, revealing a carrying collar hidden under his softer feathers. Camellia reached out opening the carrier as it held two shrunken suitcases. Handing one labeled K.U. to her sister Camellia set the other in her robe pocket.

The girl's gave a final goodbye 20 minutes later after Hagrid was able to observe the magnificent beast up close. He was utterly thrilled to get a close up of the rare creature, complimenting the beast. Camellia had to hold back a laugh from where she sat at Slytherin, when Arthur swooped low over her table nearly knocking some of the first years back with his gust of wind.

"So, you're father must keep a lot of pets I assume?" Nott asked staring at Camellia.

"Oh, not at all. Arthur is a long time friend of the family. We don't believe in seeing magical creatures as pets. They have the right as anyone else to choose if they stay or go." Camellia stated.

"So, your winged-horse is the same then? You dont own it?" Zabini asked.

"Yes. Nightshade chose to travel with me and be my companion. Though, he's free to leave if he chooses to."

"You Urqharts are quite different." Malfoy pondered quietly, his grey eyes observing the suitcase that sat in front of them. "And those are your school supplies?"

"I think so, though dad does like to pull a trick here and there." Camellia watched Zabini reach to open the case, a mischievous grin on his face. Grabbing the nearest spoon, Camellia wacked his hand away.

"Ouch! Geez, no need to be violent, Missy." Zabini mocked hurt as he rubbed at his injured hand.

"And you comrade, should know not to rifle through someone's belongings. Much less a ladies." Nicolai stated, smiling at Camellia. She nodded agreeing with the Russian student before looking at Zabini.

"Besides, my familiar is in here too." Camellia stated reaching for the suitcase, unlatching the locks to open it. With a rustle and shake of the suitcase, a silvery pelt wolf came bursting out of the case its shrunken form returning to normal as it stood in the center of the Great Hall. More whispers filling the room as students gawked at the 'familiar pet'.

"You have a wolf as your pet?" Goyle stated surprised. "I thought only domesticate familiars were allowed here?"

"True, but it's more for Professor Hargrid to study so I got permission to bring Severance." Camellia stated as the silvery and golden eyed wolf sauntered over, a knowing grin on his face.

"Hey there, Severance. How was the trip?" Camellia asked.

The wolf gave a skeptical look at his master, before looking back at the case nudging it with his nose. From the corner of her eye, Camellia saw her sister walk over with her familiar, Jasmine the half Siamese Kneazle.

"I see Severance didn't like the lack of room." Krystal states, her Siamese meowing in response.

"Yeah, he's picky how he travels." Camellia smiled allowing the wolf to rest its head next to her on the bench. It wasn't uncommon that she traveled with her familiar, after all she did raise the beast from a mere pup. She noticed Nicolai stare at her companion, observing the familiar closely as though he read it's thoughts.

"Very loyal as vell it seems. Best kind of vamiliar to haf at your side."

"Loyal but also a bit overprotective." Camellia laughed softly, scratching the now bored wolf behind its ear. Nicolai chuckled beside her, nodding in agreement. The rest of breakfast continued on before most were heading out of the Great Hall for classes.

"You have class with halv giant, yes?" Nicolai asked, rising from his seat beside her. He held out a kind hand to help her up, a shy smile gracing her lips as she took it.

"Yes. Do you have it as well?" Camellia asked standing beside the Russian, averting her gaze down to her familiar to avoid the male's eyes. Severance shot his master a questionable look before eyeing the hand holding hers. With a low growl the wolf nudged the Durmstrang student away from his master slightly, if not just to stop the hand holding. Nicolai of course took the warning from the creature, letting Camellia's hand go with some reluctance.

"We can valk together?" He offered, a kind smile on his handsome face.

"Sure I don-" Camellia was cut off by Zabini's mischievous tone.

"Well, why don't we all walk there together? Aye mates?" Zabini grinned glancing back at Goyle, Nott and Malfoy. Each either raising a brow in confusion or a look of annoyance by the Italian's cheerful tone to rush to class.

"What are you up to Zabini...?" Malfoy asked in a skeptical and hushed tone. His grey irises focused on his fellow Slytherin. Even Nicolai had turned a questioning glance at the Italian, one for interrupting Camellia but also in his eagerness to head to class.

"Nothing at all mate. Let's just ready to head to class a bit early. I heard we'll be outside near the paddocks." Zabini said, waving off his friend's questioning glance.

The small group of Slytherins got up leaving the great hall, Camellia glancing briefly at her sister that sat with her new housemates chatting. It felt odd to her that she wouldn't be walking with her sister to class, but it was time that both branched out and meet other wizards.

"Now, can anyone here tell me the difference between a Hippogriff and Griffin?"

Camellia silently looked around the gathered group of students, textbook in hand as they all stood near the paddock that held the Hippogriff inside. Turning behind where she stood close to the paddock she noticed Malfoy farthest away. Thinking nothing of it, she spoke briefly with Nicolai about the creature.

"Anyone...?" Hagrid asked seeming a bit unsure as how to proceed with the silence.

"A Griffin is part lion and Eagle while a Hippogriff is part Equestrian and Eagle. Also, a Griffin is harder if not impossible to tame, due to the more aggressive and proud aspect of a lion. Hippogriffs are more trainable with its domestic side being that of a horse." Krystal said breaking the awkward silence. Her fellow Hufflepuffs nodding in agreement.

"Nicely explained miss Urqhart." Hagrid gave a chuckle as he continued to lecture the group of students. Camellia couldn't help but notice that a majority of the older Slytherins were snickering, taking meaningful glances at Malfoy. He stood away from the paddock his eyes focused on the book in his hand, ignoring the stares from the others gathered.

"Hey, why's everyone looking at Malfoy all funny?" Camellia whispered to Zabini as he approached.

"Ohh..yeah you wouldn't know. Malfoy was attacked by a Hippogriff a couple years ago."

"Attacked? I've hardly heard of anyone to be attacked by such a docile creature." Camellia looked over at Malfoy. The said blonde glancing briefly at the Hippogriff that was kept in the paddock.

"It was his fault for upsetting the beast too." Zabini snickered looking over at Malfoy with a grin.

"Zabini I highly suggest keeping that trap of yours shut." Malfoy shot a glare over at his friend.

"Or what? You'll throw me in the paddock with the Hippogriff?" Zabini challenged back. Goyle, Nicolai and Nott all laugh along with Camellia watching Malfoy and Zabini bicker to one another.

The lesson continued for another half hour, some students writing notes while other's (mainly Slytherins) spoke among themselves about the creature. Camellia sat with her sister near the paddock, close to the Hippogriff as it grazed watching the two sisters curiously.

"Hello. I see both of you are the studious type."

Camellia and Krystal both looked up from writing notes to see one third of the Golden Trio smiling down at them, a book in hand. With a wave of her hand, Camellia sent her textbook back into her pack.

"It's good to see you again Hermione." Camellia gestured her hand to Krystal. "This is my older sister, Kristal."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Krystal gave a small smile looking back down at her notes.

"Likewise. May I join you both?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Camellia said with a smile.

"Well most still seem to be doubtful if not against the unity between different houses." Hermione sat across from the sister briefly glancing over at the group of glaring Slytherins and snickering Ravenclaws.

Krystal looked over at the first years seeing a few young ones snickering. Nudging her sister in the shoulder Camellia looked up from her notes again.

"What?"

"First years are staring."

Camellia glanced over at the first years seeing them continue to glare or snicker. Using a wandless spell she enhanced her hearing picking up on their conversation.

"Can't believe they let a couple of outcasts into Hogwarts. They're even hanging out with the book nerd Granger," an older Slytherin girl said.

"Yeah, just because their father is a famous Magizoologist they get special treatment." A Ravenclaw girl scowled.

"Most likely that Camellia will turn out to be like 'you-know-who'," a shorter Slytherin boy says glaring. "Its unsightly to see purebloods mingle with the worthless likes of mudbloods. Voldemort shouldn't have been defeated, now he's as useless as Dumbledore." Others around the boy snickered and nodded in agreement.

Sighing Camellia waved a hand over her notes unnoticed by the group. "There settled."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked looking at the young girl. "You used wandless magic on them, that's not really allowed here..."

"Just placed a harmless hex on them," Camellia smiled shrugging. "They're all gathered like a flock of geese it seems, right Sis?"

Krystal shrugged going back to her note taking along with Camellia. Hermione eyed the two sisters curiously before going back to reading her textbook.

The three were reading quietly for a few minutes when they heard someone honk loud as a goose, before hearing shrieks of fright and laughter. Everyone turned to see the group of once snickering students, now with goose beaks and feathers as though someone glued them on.

"Now, who placed a hex on these poor youngins?" Hagrid asked stifling back a laugh.

"I did Professor." Standing up with her notes tucked away Camellia rose to her feet looking over at Hagrid.

"Would mind removing the hex that you placed on them?"

"No," Camellia stated defiantly. Students all looked a bit shocked at the refusal of listening to Hagrid.

"Why is that?" Hagrid asked quite confused as to why Camellia blatantly refused.

"I don't plan on lifting a harmless hex on such vile ill speaking individuals," Camellia shot a glare at the group of goose gossipers. "You bunch of honking geese don't understand the importance of unity. For years, minority races and those different have been looked down upon and hated. For what? Because they are themselves? You whisper how life would be better with a superior race on top but do you truly realize the weight and impact that your hurtful words affect those around you."

Camellia's voice rose with anger as she marched up to the group of students. "You lot may have not loss anything in the war but you haven't seen the mass majority of people still effected by the damage it caused. Its heartless and ignorant words from you people that further hurt and damage people that have already loss so much." Turning around and walking away from the awestruck students she approached Hagrid.

"I have no choice but to demote 15 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"I understand. I apologize for interrupting your class Professor."

Camellia glanced up at the hillside towards the castle, seeing the all too familiar Tabby cat Patronus of McGonagall l sitting on the grass. "I'll be heading to Ms. McGonagall's office now," smiling apologetically at Hagrid Camellia left the area of the paddock trudging back up towards the castle.

Those in her fellow Slytherin house glared at the ones that caused an issue, some even wacking the goose beaks with their books. Krystal stifled a laugh as she watched some Ravenclaws try to correct the students with their new 'beak' faces, to only have the beaks either enlarge or become quite unsightly.

"The hex will ware off in the next hour or so. But shouldn't Camellia have told them?" Hermione said standing next to Krystal.

"She should have... but then again she was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. My sister is quite cunning." Krystal shrugged with a smile walking along with Hermione up the hill as lecture ended. Behind them they heard faintly 'SHE GAVE ME A BLOODY TAIL!", a grin on both Krystal and Hermione's face before erupting with laughter.


End file.
